Tales of Dwarven Adventures
by Lexicon20
Summary: Hey, just a story of Kili and Fili growing up. There is contact with all the other Hobbits mentioned in The Hobbit movies and the book, as the story progresses. Hope you like it :)
1. Chapter 1

**hi there! Here is my story, hopefully you enjoy it. I don't own anything I love Peter Jackson and Tolkien. So I hope you enjoy this kidfic of Kili and Fili :)**

* * *

><p>It was a mid summers day, the sun was just beginning to light the land, turning the surrounding mountains into golden peaks. The rivers winding through the mountains were higher than the usual because of the amount of rain that had fallen this summer. Which also meant everywhere you looked it was lush and green.<p>

Not too many folk would be working in the mines today. Everyone was preparing for the Itealaich* Festival. Even early in the morning dwarves of all ages were stringing up banners of blues, golds, and greens. Kites hung in stalls displayed for the festivities. The entire town smelled of fresh bread, sweet berries, and smoked meat.

Dis smiled at her two young boys admiring a fiery orange kite. Fili made exaggerated hand movements as little Kili's face lit up in amazement.

"Come along boys, we have to find Master Balin to invite him to dinner for your uncle"

The young boys grinned again and set off towards a stall filled with a variety of tapestries large and small, along with old pieces of parchment.

"Laddies!" Balin exclaimed opening up his arms. Fili and Kili jumped into his arms, wrapping their arms around his neck. Their blonde and brown hair flying everywhere.

"Boys, boys, careful with Master Balin now" Dis said with a smile.

"Yes, mama" Fili said unwrapping his arms from Balin's neck, standing with his hands clasped behind his back. Kili, wanting to be just like his brother did the same. Although he was a little less clear in speaking and a little less graceful. Kili grabbed Fili's arm as he always did.

"Master Balin, Thorin would like to have you for dinner tonight, if you so please"

"Yes, of course my lady, but may I ask why he did not bother to ask me himself?" Balin asked eyeing Dis carefully knowing that the woman did as she pleased, and did not do such simple tasks even for her brother.

"Thorin needed to finish something important for the boys before the festival later"

"Ahh" the older man replied knowingly, giving a slight bow of his head. Kili and Fili had already gotten bored with the conversation and were wandering towards a stall filled with carved wooden toys.

"We should be off then, bye!" Dis called as she turned to catch up with the young dwarves.

"Boys, stay with me please"

"It's no problem Miss, there weren't a trouble at all, in face young Fili here was telling me quite a tale, isn't that right lad?"

"Yes, Master Bofur" Fili nodded enthusiastically as Kili was captivated with a wooden bow.

"Alright well say goodbye, we must be getting home"

"Bye" Fili said grabbing Kili's hand pulling him away

"But Fee!"

"Come along, we must go Kili" Fili said a little more sternly than he meant. Kili just nodded noiselessly, as a tear rolled down his face.

* * *

><p>As the small family arrived home, Kili ran straight for a large tree in the woods right behind the summer home.<p>

"Fili what is wrong with Kili?" Fili just shrugged his shoulders in response as he ran after his brother into the woods.

"Kili?Kili?" He whispered as he walked closer to their hiding spot.

"Fee?" Kili looked up at his brother with big brown puppy dog eyes. Tears rolled down his pink cheeks as he rubbed his nose on his sleeve.

"Kili, what's wrong?" Fili asked as he sat on his knees Facing his brother. Kili just shook his head, his brown hair falling in his face.

"Kili"

"I...I wreally liked da bow, but onwy silly ewves like bows" Kili wailed as he pushed himself off the tree and ran off deeper into the woods.

"Kili!" Filli yelled as he scrambled to his feet, his brother may have been smaller than him but he could run, and fast too.

"Kili!" Fili yelled more frantically as he rushed through the woods, because of all the rain the ferns and brush were thicker than usual. But that wasn't all the rain changed.

"Oh no" Fili whispered as he realized the noise he could hear.

Running water.

Not just a trickling stream, but

a raging river,

there had been so much rain.

"Kili!" Fili yelled even more frantically, tripping over roots and getting whipped by sticks. Fili reached the edge of the river, and his eyes bulged out of his head as he saw little Kili clinging to a large branch in the water.

"Fee!" Kili screamed terrified as he saw his brother, right before a rush of water splashed over him. Fili looked on horrified as his brothers head disappeared below the raging water...

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! So sorry to leave at a cliff hanger :p not really. I have more bits written but I don't want to write more if nobody is enjoying it or reading it. So please let me know if you liked it or didn't like it, and criticism or advice is well appreciated. Thanks again.<strong>

**xx Lexicon20**

**ahh also *Itealaich is fly in Scottish Gaelic. I wanted flight but I am only so good at speaking a second language you know? Haha and I don't speak elvish so Yeah. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey back again, not much feedback on the last story, obviously I suck haha whatver, here's another chapter :) enjoy:)**

* * *

><p>...Fili let out a breath as his brothers head appeared above the water. He was sputtering and gasping for air, as he called out "Fee!"<p>

"Kili hold on!" Fili yelled as he desperately looked for a branch or something, anything. That's when he spotted it, a low hanging branch a little ways down the river. If he could just climb up maybe he could reach Kili. He had to at least try, Fili ran down the riverbanks edge, careful not to slip and fall in himself. He quickly climbed the tree, trying not to be frightened. Once he wiggled into position he yelled to Kili.

"Kili, let go, I will catch you!"

Kili shook his head and held on tighter, but as he moved his arms another rush of water loosened his grasp and sent him down the river, towards Fili.

"Kili hands up!" Kili shot his arms up above his head as high as they could reach. Fili grabbed him just in time, but there was another problem. Kili was small but his clothes were soaked and he was heavy. Fili couldn't pull up his little brother as much as he tried and tried.

"Fee!" Kili cried

"Kili!" Fili cried back, then Fili heard yelling and crashing. Thier uncle Thorin was bounding through the trees towards them.

"HELP!" Fili screamed as he could feel Kili slipping from his grasp. Thorin reached across the branch careful not to upset it. Thorin grabbed both boys arms and pulled them to the edge of the river in a heap.

"Fee!"

"Kili!"

Thorin smiled and sighed, "Boys are either of you hurt?" Thorin looked over the two concerned.

"No uncle"

"No uncwle"

Thorin righted himself and the two small dwarves, sighing again.

"Alright, let's go before your mother worries anymore" Thorin said as he swung both boys up and carried them to their home.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys just wanted to update before class, I have to run, another chapter or part of this chapter later tonight :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**hey guys! Sorry for being slow at updating :p life happens, enjoy.**

* * *

><p>...As they left the woods and entered the clearing Dis came out of the small cottage with a stern but worried look on her face.<p>

"Oh my boys, my babies you're safe, you're safe" She cried as she hugged them and ruffled their messy hair. "Come now let's get you warm clothes, you too Thorin" she said leading the trio into the cottage.

"Yes sister" Thorin replied closing his eyes slightly and nodding. After the boys had some time to rest and have a much needed meal Thorin realized he had forgotten entirely about the boys gift he had crafted.

"Boys wait right here until I call you from outside, this is a very important quest, can you do this for me?" Thorin looked at the boys seriously trying to suppress a smile. Dis looked away a hand on her mouth also trying not to smile.

"Yes uncle" Fili said standing a little straighter and puffing out his chest.

"Mhmm!" Kili replied, eyes wide and bright. A few long minutes later Thorin called his nephews outside, both of them stopping in their tracks and flung their heads back to watch the brilliant blue and silver kite dance above them In the wind. Further down the hill other kites speckled the sky with orange, purple, and green dots. Thorin grinned as he helped Fili manoeuvre the kite. When Fili was situated and on his own flying the kite he beckoned for Kili to come over. The two giggled and laughed and ran around, completely forgetting thier mis-adventure that morning.

"Uncle! Uncle!" Fili exclaimed as he wiggled his empty hands at his uncle grinning ear to ear.

"Uncwle, Fee, Fee!" Kili called excitedly as they all cheered happily. Soon after Balin arrived for a lively dinner. Everyone was excited for the fireworks later that night.

Gandalf always had the best wizz boppers.

* * *

><p>The dwarves settled in the grass, wrapped in a warm quilt to keep the chill of the night air off of them. Fili sat between Dis and Thorin, while Kili sat on Thorins knee, holding onto his brothers hand and with his other hand twirling the end of Thorins hair. Suddenly the night sky erupted with life. Explosions of every imaginable shape and colour filled the sky. Bright orange butterfly's, Purple rings, Red and green swirls, and blue kites. Near the end of the show despite the noise the young dwarves fell soundly asleep.<p>

"Dis" Thorin whispered pointing to Kili, she nodded and picked up her youngest, cuddling him to her chest. Frowning slightly, she realized he was a few degrees warmer than usual. Slowly Thorin picked up Fili trying not too wake him. Thorin and Balin and the rest of the male dwarves had plans to go to the pub later. Thorin quickly tucked in Fili and headed out the door.

* * *

><p>When Thorin trudged towards the cottage later that night, or early that morning, depending how you look at it. He noticed something was off with the cottage. It should be dark, but a light filled one of the windows, where there should be none...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>hey guys hope you're still reading and not asleep. Lemme know what you think. :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I am so sorry! School has just been killer these passed few weeks. In any case here's a little more to the story I have written here at home. Thanks to mny, thenerdist2000, Sofie for your reviews and everyone else for reading :)**

* * *

><p>When Thorin entered the cottage his initial feeling of unease was confirmed. Dis sat in an old chair with the boys lying on top of her in a fitful sleep. Their little faces were covered with a sheet of sweat and their faces pink.<p>

"Dis?" Thorin whispered, stepping closer to his beloved sister Thorin realized she was awake but couldn't move from the boys laying on her.

"Oh Thorin, the boys are ill, nothing serious, I think they will be alright by tomorrow, their fevers are already coming down, thankfully Dori had that medicine from the elves"

"Mmmm the elves" Thorin replied disapprovingly, "I will put them to bed, you go rest" he replied gathering up the boys in his arms as if they were as light as flour.

After making sure they boys were settled in bed and Dis was also in her bed Thorin sat at the table to think. Dwalin and Gloin wanted to go on a journey to council with a neighbouring dwarf group. Which could easily take a few weeks at least. On the plus side Master Balin wanted to begin Fili's studies, so then it would be easier on Dis. Still a lot happens in a few weeks. He'll a lot happens in a single day with these two. Thorin sighed heavily and leaned back in the cheeky wooden chair.

"What am I to do?" Thorin murmured to himself as he rose from his chair and headed for bed.

* * *

><p>When Thorin woke up the next morning he knew it was late. The sun shone through the window casting a golden light across the far wall. Thorin's sleep had been anything but restful, he had so much on his mind. He walked into the main room and was pleasantly surprised when he was greeted by Dis, Fili, and Kili.<p>

"Unwbblll" Fili cried with a mouthful of egg, spitting half of it at Kili who sat across the table shocked before they both burst out in a fit of giggles.

"Oh you little orcs" Thorin said patting them on the head playfully. "But, we must be serious a moment, there are many things we must discuss before the days end" Thorin said more seriously, looking towards Dis as he sat down.

"What is it brother?"'Dis asked frowning slightly

"I must go to council with Dwalin and Gloin..." Fili and Kili started to whine " Boys, boys, I must" Thorin said sharply holding up his hand, stopping the commotion. " Secondly, Fili, you will be beginning your studies with Master Balin, while Kili you stay and help your mother" Thorin stated. Fili looked hopeful, while Kili stuck out his lip and pouted. Dis looked worried and deep in thought.

"Boys, go play outdoors, I must speak to your mother, alone" Thorin told the boys. Fili grabbed Kili's hand and went out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey I'm sorry this is so short, like I said school. I will update soon. Review if you like, or didn't like, lemme know what you think :)<strong>


End file.
